El Terror de las mujeres
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Él, era el mismo diablo en persona, pero era un diablo terriblemente sexy y muy apuesto. Aparentemente serio, y lo era, frío, y lo era, pero no espantaba a ninguna mosca, no lo era...
1. Intro ¿Quién no tiene miedo?

**El Terror de las mujeres**

**¿Quién no tiene miedo?**

Muchas de nosotras le tenemos terror a variedad de cosas. Desde que éramos pequeñas, siempre, se le ha temido a la oscuridad.

¿Quién no?

Niños y niñas le temen pero, ahora, sólo hablaré del genero femenino, haré de lado a los hombres por el momento, en otra oportunidad hablaré de ellos… y juro explayarme más.

En fin, como iba diciendo, aunque lo neguemos muchas veces, le hemos temido a la oscuridad, por el simple y sencillo motivo de que, tontamente, nos imaginamos a alguien o algo atrapándonos en las sombras de nuestros pasillos que justo daba camino a nuestras habitaciones.

Sí, por ejemplo está el famoso y legendario "kuko", aquel monstruo que nos lo pintaban con una apariencia meramente espantosa, que salía de la oscuridad de nuestros roperos o debajo de las camas y nos tomaba desprevenidos para "comernos" si nos negábamos a dormir, pero no era más que una triste y terrorífica adaptación distorsionada del "Lobo feroz". Antiguos cuentos chinos y que nuestros abuelos malvados le contaban a nuestros padres y se hacía una cadena.

También están las historias y relatos de apariciones y fantasmas en pena, como la popular historia de la llorona, aquella mujer que, "hasta ahora", vaga sollozando en las altas horas de la noche mientras grita con voz de ultratumba _"¿Dónde están mis hijos?"_

¡Dios! ¿A cuántos no se les escarapeló el cuerpo cuando escuchó esa historia?

¿Cuántas veces nos han asustado, verdad?

Cuando crecemos, nuestra niñez se desvanece y la pubertad destila vagamente.

Y a esta edad… ¿A qué le tememos?

Nosotras, particularmente, claro que no en todas, tememos ser rechazadas por el muchachito que nos gusta… ¿O no?

Luego, en la adolescencia, ¡Dios! ¡Que levante la mano la muchacha que no le temía a los pinches granos!

Esta etapa de nuestras vidas, se presentan los famosos cambios hormonales y por ende la acumulación de grasa en nuestros rostros.

¿Quién no temía levantarse de la cama, mirarse al espejo y verse reflejada con un "Enorme botón de color blanquecino" latiendo impaciente a punto de hacer erupción en su frente o barbilla?

¡Arg!

Pero…

¿Quién no le teme a las películas de terror?

¿Quién no le teme a la oscuridad?

¿Quién no les teme a los payasos?

¿Quién no le teme a la humillación pública?

¿Quién no le teme al desamor?

¿Quién no le teme al fracaso?

¿Quién no teme perder su virginidad?

¿Quién no teme envejecer?

¿Quién no teme perder a un ser querido?

¿Quién no teme a la muerte, a lo desconocido?

Y… ¿Por qué no?

¿Quién no le teme a que su brillo labial "permanente" en realidad no fuese permanente? XD

Bien, todos tenemos miedo.

¿Quién no?

Aquel que no le tenga miedo a nada, nada de lo que acontece en la vida, ni a la propia vida, puedo asegurar que, obviamente, está mintiendo o, lo más ilógico que se me puede imaginar, no es humano.

Pero, ahora, les contaré una historia que impactó a la sociedad femenina, en una ciudad de Japón, Hokkaido.

Una historia que, más que miedo, era fobia a un simple hombre, hombre que intimidó a más de una…

Hasta este entonces…


	2. Capítulo 1 El Diablo

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasuke X Sakura  
Sakura X Sasuke _

_El ordén de los factores, no altera el producto... _

_Sasu Saku  
_

**~•El Terror de las mujeres•~ **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – El Diablo **

Las noticias corrían de aquí para allá. La conmoción y el miedo, particularmente en ellas, se habían elevado a niveles superiores, como si se tratara de una gripe que solo fuese inmune para los varones. Sí, pues todos aquellos cuerpos que se hallaron en la carretera "29" con el cruce de la carretera "Ichigosen", eran únicamente mujeres.

Entonces, con esos hechos y ningún sospechoso que la policía haya podido encontrar, pues las mujeres de la ciudad temblaban de pánico. Personas que leían el periódico se asombraban cada vez más que el número vaya aumentando, cuando el mes pasado tan solo eran tres, ahora el dígito se había triplicado.

Los rumores, dejaron de ser rumores. Y aquel cuento macabro, obviamente distorsionado, comenzó a tomarse enserio. Sí, el hecho de que por la carretera "29" habitaba el diablo, absolutamente hecho carne, con la apariencia cínica de un posible pordiosero, pero… que se revelaba con una máscara de espanto, así es, así contaban; ojos inyectados de sangres, brillantes, mandíbulas finas y con los caninos sobresaliendo de sus labios, filosos, una sonrisa macabra que definía sus intenciones más crueles y el siseo de una serpiente lista para atrapar a su presa, por supuesto, él solo aparecía en plena noche solo para almorzar a una mujer que para desdicha cruzaba por ahí. Sí, así mismo lo contaban. Valla idiotas esos, atolondrando más a la gente. Puesto que los únicos que habían visto a su asesino habían sido los mismos cuerpos que ahora estaban dos metros bajo tierra y otros en la morgue para una futura autopsia.

Y hasta donde uno sabe… pues los muertos no hablan ¿no es así?

-Mentiras… - masculló. Obviamente la noticia le preocupaba, y decir que no tenía miedo, era mentirse a sí misma, porque sí tenía miedo, pero no precisamente por esas patrañas que la gente inventaba, no, todo se trataba de una cortina de humo, sí, ella podría apostar de que todo este asunto tenía algo que ver con la mafia nipona, los temibles "Pintados" o yakuzas, pero claro, quien se mete con esa gente…

Ahora, las razones por las que iban matando a puras mujeres pues, no las sabía, pero tenía serias sospechas de que eran para levantar cuentos y la gente solo prestase atención a aquella algarabía y no a sus futuras sucias acciones. Era mucho más razonable ¿no?

-¡Humgf! – volvió a renegar pasando las grandes hojas del periódico a otra página, hasta que se cansó de seguir leyendo esas estupideces que ponían en el diario. – Tonta y estúpida propagación. No lo puedo creer… - susurró para sí misma.

Comenzó a beber su infusión, más tranquila al sentir como el líquido resbalaba por el conducto de su garganta, calentando su estómago y extremidades. Ahogo un suspiro hinchando su tórax y recargando su peso en el respaldar de la silla, pero su… conformidad, se esfumó cuando lo vio ingresar.

Apretó su cejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Rememorando las noticias, se dijo a sí misma que él si podría ser el mismo diablo.

Sí, demasiado misterioso para su gusto, y demasiado guapo para su… disgusto.

-¡Jum! – hoy estaba muy irritable, y el verlo a él solo provocó que se irritara más.

Levantó sus cosas de la mesa y a paso largo comenzó a andar, saliendo de la biblioteca.

Y todo, bajo la mirada ónix de aquel pelinegro. Su vista no perdió el detalle de sus filamentos rosas, que saltaban en sus hombros con el trote en el que sus pies la llevaban. Respiró agitado… y bajó la mirada abruptamente.

¡Dios!

A la mañana siguiente, la tanda de diarios no tardó en repartirse por la universidad. Y como siempre, tampoco tardó el balbuceo y murmuraciones de la gente.

-"Y el número aumenta, la cifra ahora alcanzan los 10 cuerpos" - suspiró frustrada, no era posible que no pudiesen encontrar rastros del asesino o asesinos, lo más probable. Prosiguió con la lectura, su rostro se emblanqueció y sus ojos verdes se ensancharon. De todos los cuerpos que habrían encontrado, todos, absolutamente todos… estaban completos, pero este último, le habían amputado una mano. Horrorizada analizó la situación…

Una lluvia de ideas saltaron.

Quizás por placer… - eso era demasiado escalofriante, pero era muy probable.

Quizás ella llegó a rasguñarle y por cubrir evidencias, se la tuvo que cortar – cerró los ojos aterrada. Imaginó la manera y la tranquilidad con la que pudo desmembrarla y eso hizo que su piel se escalofriara aun más.

Elevó la vista y sintió un hueco en el estómago. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué él la miraba?

Así… tan… tan intensamente.

Arrugó la nariz y su ceño también.

Un ruido rompió el momento y él giró el rostro.

Entonces Sakura… palideció.

Acaso eso… lo que Sasuke tenía en el cuello era un… ¿rasguño?

.

.

.

* * *

*Gracias por leer*

* * *

¿Dark-fic?

Pos la verdad es que no sé... quizás...

No me especializo en esas cuestiones, y eta sería la primera vez que hago uno. No es un hecho, claro que no, pero apunta para tal ¿no?

Bien, este será un SasuSaku bien raro, no aseguro un romance desenfrenado con mucho lemon, pero haré el intento de entretenerlos ^^

¿Continuación?

Todo depende de ustedes.

¿Si este fic recibe un comentario? Pues... me demoraré un año en actualizar.

Si tiene 4, demoraré 11 meses. Así que... saquen su cuenta...

Hahaha

Saludos. Suerte!!!!!!

_Carpe Diem... _


End file.
